


Step Two: Sneak in the Back Way

by Graballz



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banlieue 13 Ultimatum, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graballz/pseuds/Graballz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after both movies with references/spoilers.  Sequel to Step One.  Lola and Leïto know the three basic steps of any of Damien’s plans and use that to help Damien and Leïto see the feelings they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Two: Sneak in the Back Way

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a continuation from Step One. Here’s the good stuff! Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing, should you choose to. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Damien Tomaso, Leïto, District B13, District B13: Ultimatum. I make no money from writing this.

 **Title:** Step Two: Sneak in the Back Way

 **Author:** Graballz

 **Pairing:** Damien/Leïto (slash)

 **Warnings:** Slash, explicit language, Anal, BJ/Oral, HJ, somewhat PWP, WAFF, and a little mushy due to OTP-ness

 **Fandom:** District B13/District B13: Ultimatum

 

 

            Once inside, Leïto shrugged off the backpack and dropped it.  He didn’t even bother to close his window as he ravaged Damien’s mouth again.  His hands framed Damien’s cheeks as Damien’s powerful hands ran up his back and then raked back down over his shirt.  Leïto hummed into their kiss, and Damien groaned in response.

            Damien grabbed Leïto’s ass again, crushing their groins together, and gave an experimental thrust.

            Leïto flung his head back and whimpered in pleasure as Damien’s hips rolled into his.  He began to shiver as he grabbed Damien’s shoulders for stability.  He writhed in ecstasy, safely ensconced in Damien’s strong grip, as he pushed back, matching Damien stroke for stroke, until the former undercover cop pushed their hips apart, breathing raggedly.

            “Let’s move this away from the window,” Damien suggested, his voice gruff with anticipation.

            Leïto nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he kicked his shoes off, leading the way back to his bedroom.  He crossed to the nightstand and pulled lubrication and a box of condoms from the back of the drawer.  He set them down on the surface, turned to find Damien staring at him, and grinned, peeling his shirt off to reveal his chiseled abdomen and chest.

            Damien closed the door firmly, greedily watching as Leïto shed his clothing.  He pulled his shirt over his head as well, dropping it on the floor.  Not taking his eyes off Leïto, Damien removed his shoes, socks, and pants.  The front of his underwear was already moist with precum.

            Leïto’s mouth watered abruptly as he took in his best friend’s mostly naked form.  Damien was solid muscle, with his own defined abs and his fair share of fading bruises and scars.  Leïto swallowed as Damien approached silently.  The black haired man held his breath and watched Damien’s hand slowly reach out to brush across his nipple, causing it to rise.  Leïto exhaled shakily as Damien’s fingers twined around his chest, caressing his pecs and teasing the hard bumps, pinching carefully and then stroking away the pain.  His turgid cock twitched almost painfully in its cloth confines.

            Encouraged by Leïto’s reaction, Damien’s hands continued sliding down the sinewy abdomen, pausing at the waistband of Leïto’s pants.  He brushed his knuckles over the fine trail of hair that disappeared south, enjoying Leïto’s throaty moans and the faint trembling of his skin.  He put a hand on Leïto’s side, giving him subtle guidance to the bed.

            Leïto complied, lying back on the bed as Damien stood above him.  Damien stretched the waistband of Leïto’s pants clear of his erection and tugged them down.  He peeled Leïto’s pants completely off, along with the other man’s socks, and paused to admire the tent in Leïto’s boxers.

            Leïto blushed bodily under the scrutiny, covering his face with his forearms until he felt the bed dip as Damien lay down beside him.  He felt Damien’s teeth gently close around his elbow, and he peeked out from between his forearms.  Damien’s own hardness pressed comfortingly against his hip.  The bald man smiled lovingly, and Leïto lowered his arms, boldly if awkwardly reaching between them until he found the sensitive, cloth-covered erection.

            Damien hissed, dropping his own hand straight to his prize, and it was Leïto’s turn to arch into Damien’s touch on his manhood.  Since Damien’s positioning wasn’t as awkward, he was able to stroke Leïto much more firmly, bringing the dark haired man close to the edge until Leïto gripped his wrist to make him stop, biting back his climax with clenched teeth.

            Damien froze, waiting until Leïto relaxed, and then he turned Leïto’s head to capture his mouth in a hot, wet kiss.  Leïto responded instantly, kissing Damien back powerfully, and their tongues fought for dominance.

            Damien surrendered first, sitting up and reaching for the lubrication.  Leïto unobtrusively slipped off his boxers, shivering as the air hit his heated flesh.  Damien’s eyes widened appreciatively, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to lick the purpled head of Leïto’s cock, shiny with precum.

            Leïto gasped audibly, and Damien wrapped his lips around the head, bobbing down to take in part of Leïto’s shaft, wrenching a strangled cry of passion from Leïto’s throat.  Damien’s gut tightened, knowing he wanted to hear that sound again.

            He opened the lubrication and squirted some onto his fingers.  He felt Leïto shift under him, bending his knees to allow Damien better access.  Damien regretfully released Leïto’s dick, glancing up to grin wickedly at the dazed look on Leïto’s face.

            “Are you ready?”  He asked softly, memorizing the lines of his lover’s face.  Leïto nodded, and Damien reached down, tentatively exploring the line behind Leïto’s scrotum, rubbing gently until he found Leïto’s entrance.  The black haired man gasped, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them and craning his neck to try to see.  Damien gently massaged Leïto’s hole, allowing the tip of his finger to breach Leïto’s virginity, watching Leïto’s face anxiously for signs of discomfort.

            Leïto’s eyes popped wide as Damien’s finger entered him.  He couldn’t help clenching down, but he tried his best to force himself to relax.  He could feel Damien’s eyes on him, and it made him self-conscious.  Leïto tensed, feeling the intrusion grow as Damien’s finger pushed farther into him, and then suddenly he was being insistently kissed as Damien’s other hand threaded through his hair.

            Damien could feel Leïto’s body resisting, and he could tell his best friend was on the verge of panic.  He kissed Leïto with the intent to distract him, propped up on one elbow and tugging on Leïto’s hair with that hand while his other hand withdrew from Leïto’s backdoor. 

            Damien lazily stroked Leïto’s cock, feeling the lithe body relax again, and he pulled back, smiling down at Leïto.

            “You are so sexy,” Damien said softly.  “Do you know that?”  Leïto’s answering smile crinkled the corners of his eyes in the cute, sexy way that Damien loved.  He leaned down to kiss Leïto once more before he pushed up onto his knees.  Damien shed his own underwear, allowing Leïto to see his swollen member at last, settled himself between Leïto’s legs, and added more lubrication to his fingers.

            This time, Damien grasped Leïto’s cock with his lubed palm, sliding his hand slickly up and down Leïto’s shaft while his other hand dropped to Leïto’s backside again.  His finger circled the tight hole again, giving Leïto a wordless warning of what was to come, and then he carefully inserted his finger into Leïto’s ass once more.  He pumped his finger in and out in time with his strokes on Leïto’s cock, and this time, when his body tensed and shook, it was with complete rapture rather than panic.

            Damien swallowed hard, adding a second finger to prepare Leïto’s passage.  He was pretty sure he could finish just from watching Leïto’s eyes roll back into his head and feeling how the arch in Leïto’s back changed the angle ever so slightly.  He tried to concentrate on the cold air that breezed over his achingly hard dick, holding himself back.

            Suddenly Damien hit a soft spot inside Leïto that sent a jolt of white-hot pleasure through his entire body.  Leïto’s eyes flew open, and he cried out Damien’s name.  His hips moved of their own accord, seeking that spot again, and Damien quickly found Leïto’s prostate again, rubbing excitedly as Leïto’s voice grew higher and cracked.

            Panting and on the verge of orgasm, Leïto whimpered when Damien abruptly pulled his hand away.  He felt as if he could cry in dismay until he looked down and realized Damien was slicking his own cock and rolled the condom on.  Then suddenly Damien was hovering over him, his face a study in serious concentration, and Leïto felt the hot bluntness of Damien’s cock teasing his entrance.

            He pulled his knees up as much as he could, trying to give Damien as much access as possible, and the bald man leaned down for a kiss as he gently but firmly pushed.

            Two of Damien’s fingers hadn’t prepared Leïto quite enough to take his width, so the stretching hurt, but Leïto was no stranger to pain.  He broke the kiss with a barely audible grunt, opting to breathe through the pain.  He pressed his cheek to Damien’s as his hands found purchase on Damien’s back.

            Damien wasn’t prepared for the unbearable tightness of Leïto’s virgin passage, and he was buried all the way in Leïto’s heat before he realized.  Damien sighed, trying to quell his own muscles shaking, until the dizziness of impending orgasm passed.  He could tell Leïto was in pain, so he tried to stay as still as possible until Leïto adjusted.

            He pulled back and looked at Leïto questioningly, waiting until Leïto caught his eye and nodded permission.  Damien rocked experimentally, and then began to slowly pull out and push back in.  The condom and lubrication did their job, and pleasure began to spread through Leïto’s body, replacing the pain.  He whispered to Damien that he could go a little faster if he wanted and was rewarded with shorter, more powerful thrusts.  Leïto arched, and Damien’s hips scooped just a little to keep the proper angle.

            Fireworks exploded behind Leïto’s eyes as Damien inadvertently hit his prostate again, and his cries of “There!” and “Yes!” and a few choice expletives spurred Damien to lock into that position.

            Damien could feel the spark inside Leïto as his hips pumped harder and faster.  The angle also rubbed the sensitive spot on the top of Damien’s cock, and he could feel his body click into higher gear, pushing them both toward climax.

            “Fuck, Damien!  Don’t stop!  Right there!  Yes!  Yes!  Fuck!  Oh god, I’m close!  Fuck, Damien!  Oh god, Damien, I’m gonna cum!” Leïto couldn’t stop the spill of words from his lips any more than he could have chosen to pull away from their lovemaking.  Damien responded by fucking him mercilessly, both of them bathed in sweat.

            “I’m close, Leïto,” Damien whimpered with his last breath. His nerves were on fire, and he was so close.  He could tell Leïto was too, and he had just enough presence of mind to grab Leïto’s cock and stroke it, causing Leïto to scream in ecstasy as jets of white spurted from his cock, coating his chest and abdomen.

            Feeling Leïto’s tight passage constrict around him and holding Leïto’s throbbing manhood, Damien threw his head back, grunting Leïto’s name as he pushed deeply into Leïto, coming hotly.  He was pretty sure he blacked out as his orgasm shot from his groin up his spine to his brain, causing a moment of sheer white noise as he paused, suspended in time and space with his cock pulsing inside his best friend.

            Damien slowly came to, still breathing heavily and hovering over Leïto.  He looked down to find Leïto looking messy and utterly relaxed.  He couldn’t help the tired grin that broke out over his face as he slowly withdrew from Leïto’s spent body.

            Leïto shivered as Damien exited him, dropping his legs to the bed.  Damien flopped down face first beside him, face turned towards him.  Leïto turned his own head to see Damien struggling to keep his eyes open, and he grinned lovingly back at the former cop.  His hand reached down between their bodies to find Damien’s, and even though the angle wasn’t quite right for them to interlace their fingers, Leïto let his hand rest in Damien’s palm, smiling as Damien’s fingers affectionately squeezed his loose fist.

            “So that’s sneaking in the back way?”  Leïto couldn’t help asking, causing Damien to snort.

            “Something like that,” he murmured, closing his eyes contentedly.  In the back of his mind, he knew he should take the condom off before his cock softened completely and he knew that Leïto would need a towel, but he was so damn comfortable lying beside Leïto with Leïto’s hand curled in his that he just didn’t care to disturb their tranquility.

            “Hmmm,” Leïto grinned, then yawned.  He watched as Damien’s breathing evened out, pushing himself up just enough to plant a soft kiss on Damien’s brow.  “Good plan.”

_(Continued in Step Three…)_


End file.
